


Mad Rose

by yourtardisawaits



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, going mad, mad belle, post 1X12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtardisawaits/pseuds/yourtardisawaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's mad musings while in the asylum under the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alrighty I've decided to post some of my older stuff.  
> This is basically crazy Belle musings I wrote after 1x12 while a bit distraught. If this catches some eyes I may write more or rewrite.

         'Click.' It woke her. The black soulless eyes raked the room. She was here again to check on her little prisoner. 'Second time this month, eleventh this year, the witch is getting nervous,' the girl thought. 'Click.' The little metal window shut. "Click," she hummed the turned back to her musings of the grey walls... which were much smother than the dungeon walls that melted into existence around her. Her gold dress hung heavily, filthy and damp from sleeping on the dingy stone bench. 

        'Click.' The huge metal door of her prison swung open. She got to her feet and began trying to tidy her skirts but to no avail. As she entered the large dinning hall, spotting him waiting, seated at the head of the table. His face had a manic grin spread across it, show casing his sharp little teeth. 'Kitten,' she chided to herself, 'He's no more than a lonely kitten.'

        "I'm am sorry to bother you, but my gown," she started forward a bit gesturing to the mess, blushing a bit in the process, he was still a man, no matter the situation. "I can't work and sleep in one thing," she finished softly.

        "No dearie, we can't have that now can we," he said, giving her a look over, pausing a few times more than necessary. He pranced from his seat to her side. "So what would you like dearie? A simple frock?" he asked, whisking a brown dress onto her with a twist of his fingers. "Oh no, you are a royal dearie, no maids wear would ever do." With his next movement, a beautiful teal-blue dress fitted itself to her. 

        She smiled, he had picked the same color of her eyes, he seemed to know her too well already. She thanked him a playful smile tugging at her lips. Her faded blue hospital gown was all she had now.

        Food was slid through the slot on the wall. She glanced at it and nudged the spoon, plastic. She grimaced at it momentarily then pulled herself into a small ball. "I love you," she muttered, "you'll regret it." She began to rock herself and chant quietly, "Empty heart. Chipped cup. That's all you'll have."

 


End file.
